


【AC / HSC】拾遗

by wanz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: *What if：康纳提前偷看了海尔森的日记。*更糟糕的，看的是有关于谢伊的部分。
Kudos: 4





	【AC / HSC】拾遗

·

“父亲。”

海尔森走进房间，不那么意外地看见他的儿子站在他的书桌旁。不那么意外，是因为他已经见识过康纳杰出的潜行技巧；仍然有点意外，是因为他想不出丘奇得到惩罚之后，什么人物会让他的儿子这么快就再度来寻求他的协助。随后圣殿骑士才意识到，把他那亲爱的儿子带到他的房间的，除了他们自身的关联，可能性更大的是一直以来存在于他们所属的两个团体之间的纽带。

“晚上好，康纳。”诚然考虑到了种种情况，海尔森仍然决定以轻松的语气展开对话，“碰巧遇到了什么困难？”

“没什么。”对方随着他前进的脚步往后退去，很快就退到了窗户边，顺势一脚跨上了窗框。

海尔森看着他那过于高大的身躯奇迹般地翻出了窗子，扒在窗框上的人末了还探头向他说了一句：“晚安，父亲。”

海尔森半皱着眉。当然，被康纳道晚安确实是一个罕见的愉快体验，但是当他的目光扫到书桌上不自然地摆放着的日记本时这点愉快体验也就烟消云散了。

别的文件都安安稳稳地摆放在原位，但是不排除在更早之前被翻过的可能。海尔森草草地看了一眼，在心里估计了一下全盘推翻重来需要耗费的精力。

随后他翻开日记本。

当然，他并不是把所有琐事都往上记的。这一页写的是丘奇事件的后续问题，再往前是他们共同的经历，总之没有什么机密好泄露……

等等。

海尔森翻页的手停了下来，瞪着他自己写上去的文字：

_1777年10月_

_谢伊挑了个好季节归来。他解释说他花了一年的时间摆脱众多追踪者。尽管我想说莫林根的红帆在海上可不能轻易被人忽视，不过那颜色很适合他。_

_他已经取得了盒子。当然，他是我最得力的部下，我的猎犬，我的利刃。撇开这些，我们已经有十七年没有见面了，我并不介意晚上和他去酒馆里喝一杯。_

_我说起我已经把重心移到了建设教团的秩序而非寻找先行者遗迹上面，他挥了挥手表示赞成，并且说刺客和圣殿双方早该这么做。不过，要是刺客组织早这么做的话，我就得不到他了。_

_我们又谈起阿基里斯和康纳。谢伊似乎并不赞同康纳的某些行为，太过草率而幼稚，充满不经思考就行动的理想主义。我看得出来他在害怕康纳会无条件地依照阿基里斯的命令行事，就像他当年无条件地依照阿基里斯的命令行动，结果毁掉了里斯本一样，那种蚀骨的后悔他希望只有他才会经历。_

_我安慰他说康纳并不全然如此，他还需要保护他的族人，谢伊笑了一下问我是不是也在安慰我自己。从法国归来并没有改善他的礼节。_

_盒子在北美不安全，康纳比我们想象的能干太多，我很欣慰地看出他明显遗传了他母亲过人的胆识与毅力。但是我不该在教团的下属面前提起这些。_

_“谢伊，”我说，“你对于盒子的归属有什么建议吗？”_

_他听出了我的暗示。“我会尽快找到安全的地方。”他说，“在这之后，希望您能允许我回来继续为您工作。”_

_我点了点头。不论如何，我不希望他和康纳碰面。我不知道阿基里斯是如何向康纳介绍谢伊的，又或许根本没有介绍？听起来更符合这个老狐狸的做法。谢伊不应该命丧于一个无知青年的斧下，他可以做的还有很多。_

_几天之后我就会在港口再度目送他远航。_

大团长的脑海中盘旋着不好的想法。他又往前翻了翻，看到了康纳被施以绞刑那一天的记录，还有他该死的内心想法，再之前甚至有他回到殖民地听说村庄被纵火的事。现在他唯一可以祈祷的就是康纳更关心圣殿的机密文件，没来得及翻到这么前面。

谢伊目前不知道在世界的哪个角落，暂时可以放心，但是康纳会相信他吗？他已经向对方表明他村庄的纵火跟圣殿骑士团并没有丝毫关系，可是对方并没有接受。

海尔森试图把自己沉浸于重新部署教团计划的工作中，但这些思绪仍然沉浮在他的脑海。

·

过了几天刺客那边仍然没有任何动静。海尔森逐渐专注于维持教团有条不紊的发展，直到某一天晚上，背着弓箭的刺客再度出现在他的卧室中。

“我回去问了阿基里斯，”他率先开口，“关于那个谢伊的事情。结果他又开始生我气了。”

“噢，那个顽固老头。”海尔森把帽子取下来放在桌上。结果他还是看到了，那么他看到了多少？

“呃……嗯……还有，”青年伸手不自然的拉了拉弓，“我想我得向你道谢……关于那天，嗯，不管怎么说，你救了我一命。”

哦，他还能期待比这更好的情况吗？

“不客气，”海尔森喃喃自语，“作为回礼，你拥有了足以扳倒圣殿骑士团北美分册大团长的证据。”

“不，我不会用这个来要挟你的。”康纳立即回答，又犹豫了一会，补上一句，“但是我不该看你的日记，很抱歉。”

他安慰对方：“这没什么，孩子，你有恰当理由来窃取一切可能是教团机密的文件。”

他说完这句话后室内诡异地陷入了沉默。窗外可以听见值夜的士兵们的交谈声，还有夜枭扑啦啦地扇动着翅膀。油灯的火苗安静地跳动着，把他们的身影投射在墙壁上。

“如果你没有别的事——”

“你能告诉我关于谢伊的事情吗？”

他们几乎同时开口，又同时停了下来。海尔森不赞同地看着他：“谢伊不该上你的名单，康纳。阿基里斯问心有愧，你最好也考虑清楚。”

“我知道，我知道，”康纳有点不耐烦地说，“但是我想弄明白——”

“阿基里斯不想告诉你，于是你就来问圣殿骑士？可真方便啊。”

“可是如果我根本不知道事情的全貌，我要怎么判断这个人值不值得我放弃追捕？”

海尔森烦躁地把双臂交叉于胸前：“康纳，我再说一次——”

敲门声打断了他们，海尔森瞥了眼康纳，后者熟门熟路地翻出了窗子，海尔森想他应该挂在窗沿偷听。

他开口说：“进来。”

门开了，是一个传令兵。“先生，”他递上一封信，“来自寇马克船长。”

屋里屋外的两个人挑起了眉毛。

“谢谢，你可以走了。”海尔森接过信件，信封的边缘似乎经过海水浸泡，不自然地发皱着。听到关门声康纳翻进了屋子：“寇马克船长？就是谢伊·寇马克是吗？”

“康纳，这不关你的事。”他并不打算在康纳面前阅读这封信，随手把它揣进了大衣口袋，“当然如果你想加入我们的教团，我会考虑让你提前知晓一些消息……”

“不必了，父亲。”康纳一口回绝。

“已经不早了，如果你没有别的事，祝你晚安。”

海尔森背过身去整理了一下书桌上的文件，确保刺客在刚刚的片刻没有窥探到什么内容。他听见康纳的脚步在他身后局促不安地顿了几下，随后青年回答：“晚安，父亲。”

室内又只剩下了他一个人。海尔森把视线从窗口收回，伸手去拿那封信。

他的手顿住了。

“康纳！”他冲到窗口。刺客的白袍已经在远方的树杈上缩小成一个点。该死，一定是他背对对方的那几秒，他甚至不知道他的儿子什么时候熟练掌握了这种上不得台面的技巧，想来想去这笔账还得加到阿基里斯头上。

他拿起帽子戴在头上跃出窗口，朝着康纳消失的方向追了过去。但是他能明显地感受到他们之间的距离并没有在缩短，而这些树枝只会挡他的路。

“康纳！见鬼的，给我停下来！”

而莫霍克人仍然在灵活地树杈之间跳跃着。

等他最终上气不接下气地赶到对方身边时，康纳已经靠在树杈上读完了信，还把信折了折装回了信封，跳下树递给他：“我本来想看完了就回去还给你的。”

海尔森说不出话，只得无力地翻了个白眼。

康纳站在他旁边，他喘顺了气，打开信读起来。信很短，只有几句话：

肯威大师：

我已经为盒子寻找到了合适的地方，并且出发返回纽约。在您的进一步指令下达之前，我希望能有机会与您会面。

您忠诚的，

谢伊·寇马克

他还没在心里或者口头发表任何评论，康纳抢先开口：“我能一起去吗？”

海尔森紧接着又翻了一个白眼。

当然，如果他说不行，也阻止不了会面当日有人利用屋顶、窗子、草堆或人群来窃听他们的谈话，比起这个还不如让他在白眼之后答应下来：“可以，康纳，你可以一起去。但是注意你的言行举止。”

康纳看起来有些吃惊，随后带着明显的喜悦说：“我会的。那么我先走了，父亲，祝你晚安。”

如果晚安指的是他还得花十几分钟返回房间的话。“你也晚安，康纳。”他疲惫地扶上了额头。

·

没过几个月纽约的港口就驶入了那艘显眼的红色横帆船。海尔森很巧地在街头散步，因此看到了她。他改变了方向往港口走去，正好赶上莫林根的船长抓着摆荡绳从船上跳下来——他几乎忘了对方喜欢这种别样的下船方式。

“长官？”谢伊还没落地就看见了他，连忙站稳了身子向他打个招呼。“谢伊。”他微笑着迎上前，和他紧紧地握了下手。似乎纵使十几年的时间过去，只要他们并肩而立，谁看起来也没有变老。

“我听说您和康纳达成了一次合作。”他们一起向附近的酒馆走去，谢伊开口说，“您想促进我们这个时代的刺客与圣殿和解吗？”

“和解？谢伊，教团与刺客不可能和解。”

“阿基里斯和北美刺客组织不正当的行为已经得到了纠正，”谢伊试图表明他的观点，“我在法国的时候跟德拉瑟尔阁下聊过……”

“不，我和康纳达成的是短期的合作。”他停了一下，叹了口气，“我不知道这种合作能持续多久，但是我们之间的问题太多了。太多了，谢伊，我不知道什么时候、哪一个问题会突然爆发，教团承担不起这个风险。”

谢伊没有立即接话，海尔森想起了什么，于是继续往下说：“对了，康纳上次跟我说他想和你见面，或许等几天……”

“长官。”

海尔森抬起头，这才意识到谢伊的沉默是有原因的。离他们不远的地方，一个穿着刺客袍子的年轻人正在抚摸一只狗，这使得他从人群中脱离了出来，暴露在他们的视线之下。

“康纳。”海尔森咳了一声。

被叫到名字的青年有些紧张地抬起头，那只狗在他的手掌离开后呜咽了一声，拉伸了一下身子，开始在地上露出肚皮打滚。

两个肯威盯住了那只狗。

然而一个身影抢先走到了它的身边。“好狗狗，”谢伊摸了摸它的脖子，又拍拍它的头，“去吧。”

狗迈着小步走开了。谢伊站起身来，向康纳伸出了手：“谢伊·寇马克。”

康纳紧抿着唇，还是伸出手和他握了一下：“康纳。”

“我听说你想见我一面，”谢伊轻快地开口，“有什么原因吗？”

“阿基里斯不肯告诉我，”康纳说，“我问了家园里的一些老人，他们说你背叛了刺客组织。”

“康纳。”海尔森在他背后警告性地说。

“没错，因为他们让我做了一些不可原谅的事情。”谢伊收敛了脸上的微笑，海尔森注意到他的脸上又添了几条皱纹。

“我们可以站在这里继续聊天，或者你们愿意找个酒馆。”海尔森开口打断对话，“在此之前，康纳，我希望能和谢伊讨论一下关于教团的事情。”

康纳看了他们一会，点了点头，一言不发地走开了。

“不用跟他说我们要去哪里吗？”谢伊望着刺客消失在人群中。

“他会找到我们的。”海尔森把他们的脚步带进纽约的小巷里，“那么，谢伊，告诉我盒子被放置在安全的地方。”

“绝对安全。”谢伊说，“当然，至少在我活着的时候是这样，所以我最好多活几年。”

“噢，那我会在每天的晨祷和晚祷为你祈福的。”

他们在酒馆喝了几杯，等到有人在角落唱起属于水手的歌时康纳推门走了进来。“这里——”谢伊放下酒杯向他挥手，“噢他长得可真壮实长官，我敢肯定他能仅凭他的袖剑杀死一头熊。您还记得我们在北大西洋的时候吗我一直盼望着能够有机会再看看那些可爱的大海雀——”

海尔森在他的喋喋不休中长叹一声。

“你之前提醒过我注意言行举止。”康纳搬了一把椅子过来，手搭着椅背跨坐了上去。

“我一直在为之努力。”海尔森咕哝着。

“打猎真是有趣极了不是吗？你抓过鸽子没有？有时候我蹲在高处看着旁边飞翔的鹰我也想去抓它们可是我——不——会——飞——”

“他应该去醒醒酒。”康纳好心建议道，“否则我觉得他是不会停下来的。”

“我衷心希望他下午给你留下了一个比较正面的第一印象。”海尔森站了起来，“如果你还想和他正常对话，我建议不要选择今晚。”

“我们最好把他移到楼上的房间。”康纳捞起了圣殿骑士的一只胳膊，后者意义不明地“WEEEEE——”了一声。

他们走出酒馆时纽约已经入夜。港口边的夜风把他们的斗篷与袍子边吹得不断卷动着，和白天相比少了一分咸腥的湿气又多了几分寒冷。在从酒馆带出来的温度几乎消失殆尽之前海尔森开口：“谢伊是你我两边组织里都难得一见的人，我不希望你对他不利。”

“我知道，”康纳说，“看你日记里的描述，我觉得他不是个坏人。”

海尔森几乎要开始呻吟。

康纳多看了他几眼，似乎在考虑自己是不是说错了话，最后青年说：“我找个地方休息一晚。我希望寇马克船长明天有空？”

“我想是的，我还没来得及给他安排工作他就喝得人事不省。”

“你会参与我们的谈话吗？”

“也许，毕竟我还要找时间和他交流教团的未来。”

康纳望着他张了张口。几乎与此同时，海尔森也想开口问他是不是听到了下午时他和谢伊的对话，有关于刺客与圣殿、有关于他们之间的联系与冲突、有关于他还年轻时——似乎是几个世纪前——做的一场美好的大梦。

但他只是把嘴唇抿紧了，对方也讪讪地缩了回去。然而纽约的夜风不断地吹拂在他们之间，他们的衣角在空中碰撞在一起。再次路过一家旅馆之后，海尔森偏头看向还走在他身边的青年：“你打算跟我回乔治堡睡吗？”

几乎话一出口他就后悔了。不应该用这样的语气，像是在赶对方走。他暗自恼怒，看着康纳原地停了下来。

有一会儿他们谁也没说话，几秒后康纳打破了沉默，出乎他的意料地。

“我上次去的时候，看到堡垒有其他空置的房间……”康纳的眼睛看向别处，“呃，我不会半夜去偷看圣殿机密文件的，父亲。”

海尔森望着他，自己都没意识到自己的表情柔和了下来：“也不会去偷看我的日记？”

“这个说不准。你好像说过你的日记不算圣殿机密。”

“那我可得注意一下。”

他们一起回到了堡垒。在走进房间之前康纳向他说：“明天见，父亲。”

“明天见，儿子。”

他回到了自己的卧室。他的日记在书桌上整齐地摆放着，海尔森站了一会，还是走到桌前坐了下来，打开墨水瓶摊开日记。

他写啊写，直到夜风和白袍一起从窗户进来拜访他。


End file.
